Amanda's Discovery
by maddi carolann
Summary: Set in Epcot during the third novel, Amanda has started hanging out with an O-taker in discuise as a DHI. As the gang splits up to save Epcot,Amanda realizes exactly where Chernabog is hidden thanks to one of Jess's visions. Action filled One shot!


_A green firework lit up the night sky and turned the Epcot ball a hazy green hue. Amanda sighed and reached for Claus's hand. She found none. Turning in surprise she saw his hand. His DHI hand. His glow flickered, and then went out. "Sorry", he murmured, "That happens sometimes." Amanda turned back to the fireworks. Red, Blue, Purple, Blue again. She felt Claus's hand on hers and a warm jitter went up her spine. She turned to face Claus. He was smiling, each firework reflecting on his face. His hand shifted from her hand to her shoulder, pulling closer to him. There was that warm jittery feeling again. _

_In her pocket, her DS buzzed. Amanda half-hoped it was Finn, but knew it wasn't. They hadn't been speaking to each other since she started hanging out with Claus and he started hanging out with (Uhg) Charlene. It was Maybeck._

_**mybest:**__ any Otakers?_

_**panda**__: nothing._

_**mybest**__: jez says to looks for oranges, a golf ball and skiers._

_**panda**__: ?_

_**mybest**__: another vision. Just look._

_**panda**__: will do._

_"Oranges, a golf ball and skiers…" she whispered, her voice barely audible with the fireworks in the distance. "What at Epcot has to do with oranges, golf balls and skiers?"Claus's face went thoughtful. "Oranges could be in Living with the Land…golf balls…could she be mistaken for the Epcot ball? That'd be Spaceship Earth." "And the skiers?" Amanda asked urgently. "The only skiers I can remember are in So-" he stopped. "Expedition Everest" he confirmed. "Expedition Everest? That's in the AK though. And Chernabog was there last time. Maleficent wouldn't put him there twice. Besides, where are skiers on Everest?" Claus shrugged and looked back to the fireworks. Amana flipped open her DS._

_**panda**__: living w/ land, spaceship earth and Everest_

_**mybest**__: Everest is in AK stupid_

_**panda**__: just an idea._

_**mybest**__: living, spaceship and Everest have nothing 2 do w/ says they all relate somehow…to someplace in epcot_

_**panda**__: and it needs to be somewhere cold._

_**mybest**__: right_

_Amanda groaned. Skiers…where were skiers in Epcot? There were cutouts in Canada…but Canada had nothing to do with golf balls and oranges. Oranges were in Living with the Land…and Soarin was over there too. She got out her DS to buzz Philby and Willa, Disney experts._

_**panda**__: any oranges in Soarin?_

_**philitup**__: yea…u pass over orange groves before u pass the skiers in the mountains._

_**willatree**__: that's after you pass the golfers…or is it before? I cant remember. I haven't been on soarin n 4ever!_

_**panda**__: is soarin airconditioned?_

_**philitup**__: duh!_

_**willatree**__: yea that place is freezing!_

_Amanda had her answer._

_**Panda**__: get every1 on here…I know where Chernabog is. _

_Amanda looked over at Claus, who was fully glowing; he was a DHI. She would tell him later._

_**mybest**__: wats up?_

_**angelface**__: finn and I are here!_

_**finn**__: I do hav a DS Charlie_

_**angelface**__: sorry!_

_**philitup**__: r u gonna tell them?_

_**panda**__: u figured it out?_

_**philitup**__: yea, probably about the same time u did_

_**willatree**__: WAT?_

_**philitup**__: Amanda knows where Chernabog is_

_**finn**__: U do?_

_**angelface**__: Omigosh where?_

_**panda**__: hang on. Is ever1 here?_

_**mybest**__: jez is looking on w/ me_

_**willatree**__: claus?_

_**panda**__: a DHI_

_**willatree**__: ohhhh._

_**finn**__: can u pleaz tell me wat is going on?_

_**panda**__: u all got jezs memo rite?_

_**angelface:**__ yea_

_**panda**__: well where do u find all those things?_

_**angelface**__: epcot?_

_**mybest:**__ no Charlene, the AK_

_**angelface**__: sorry._

_**panda**__: where are there oranges u can smell…golfers who swing balls at you…skiers in CALIFORNIA?_

_**finn**__: Ohhhhhh! I see!_

_**willatree**__: soarin!_

_**mybest**__:soarin?_

_**angelface**__: Uhg I hate that place! its always so cold there!_

_**finn**__:wat a perfect place to hide!_

_**willatree**__:yea, philby and I heard guests complaing about soarin being extra cold one day…_

_**panda**__: and it shutting down? Not a coincidence!_

_**philitup**__:it makes sense!_

_**angelface**__: ohmygosh! We have to go there now don't we?_

_**panda**__:yep, grab ur coat, Charlie. Were taking a little road trip._


End file.
